The present invention relates to a construction of a panel to which switches or sockets are engaged. The panel has an extending live line and an extending ground line each of which extends along a configuration of an opening of the panel for the switches and the sockets contacting thereto when the switches and the sockets are installed within the opening.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional electrical panel 10 is fixed on a wall from which a live line 11 and a ground line 12 extend in advance, the panel 10 has an engaging means (figures not shown) formed therein by which a switch 13 and a socket 14 are able to be fixedly engaged thereto and a cover 15 which has a hole defined therein and corresponding to the switch 13 and the socket 14 engaged to the panel 10 such that only the switch 13 and the socket 14 are shown on the cover 15. Each switch 13 and socket 14 has two upper and lower holes 131/141 defined in a back thereof. The adjacent upper and the lower holes 131/141 of the adjacent switch 13 and socket 14 and/or the adjacent socket 14 are electrically connected by inserting a U-shaped wire 15 therein, i.e. one leg of the U-shaped wire 15 is inserted in the upper/lower hole 131 of the switch 13 and the other leg of the U-shaped wire 15 is inserted in the upper/lower hole 141 of the socket 14, the live line 11 is connected to one of the upper holes 131/141 and the ground line 12 is connected to one of the lower holes 131/141 so as to electrically connect the switch 13 and the socket 14.
Therefore, a problem arises because an electrician has to take time to make a lot of the U-shaped wires 15 to electrically connect the switch 13 and the socket 14, the U-shaped wire 15 sometime is difficult to make because of its short length and hardness of material to be made of. Furthermore, once the U-shaped wire 15 is inserted into the upper/lower holes 131/141, it is difficult to be pulled out which results in inconvenience in re-arranging the switch 13 and the socket 14.
The present invention intends to provide an improved panel which has an extending live line and an extending ground line both of which are respectively and electrically connected to a corresponding mains live or ground line, each of the switches and the sockets disposed to the panel have two engaging means to electrically engage to the live line and the ground line respectively so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.